Bounty Hunting School
by IFightForMyFriends
Summary: The Galactic Federation has recruited bounty hunters from across the galaxy to train at their academy, including 14 year old Samus Aran. What will this school have in store for the future galaxy-renowned huntress? Story is back up and running!
1. That Icy Bastard

**_A/N: I have had this idea for a while and am going to attempt to put it into action. I hope you enjoy this first chapter!_**

"Welcome to bounty hunting school, Samus Aran! We are so happy that you decided to join us!"

Samus shot Admiral Dillon a shy but confident smile as she exited the ship that had brought her to the Galactic Federation's bounty hunting school. The 14 year old was reluctant to leave her Chozo family, but she knew that it was time for her to move on and improve her skills. When she received a personal invitation from the Federation to join their bounty hunting training program, she decided to give it a try.

_Anything to empower me, for the stronger I grow the closer I am to avenging my family._

xxxxx

"We have turned this abandoned planet, now called Galactus Prime, into a high tech training ground suited to every type of future bounty hunter's skills and needs," explain the Admiral.

Samus had never seen so much technology. The Chozo preferred a more naturalistic environment.

"I will show you to your living quarters. All the bounty hunters will be living in the same building, but you will each have your own rooms."

_Good_, thought Samus, _I don't want to get too close to anyone. After the pain I have suffered I know how dangerous this galaxy is and don't want to lose any more loved ones…._

"I will leave you to unpack and settle in. Your room number is 345!" beamed the overenthusiastic admiral. "Meet in the common area, where we are now, at 5 pm for the debriefing meeting. Everything will be explained there. See you at the training grounds!" He then pranced away. _Geez…_

" Well, someone's a little too happy."

Samus jumped and shot around to see a blue, alien-like boy standing behind her, smirking.

The boy chuckled. "I didn't know the great Samus Aran was such a scaredy cat."

"You know who I am? How?" blurted a perplexed Samus.

"You're the girl who was trained by the Chozo after being the sole survivor of a vicious space pirate attack. Your story is known by the whole Galactic Federation! You're sort of a legend around here."

Samus blushed slightly and was totally caught off guard. "Well… I didn't know that people knew my story."

"The Galactic Federation has been on the search for stories of people affected by the Space Pirates. They want to recruit these people to help them. Your story is extra special because you were the only one to survive their attack on your planet. The Fed is not on great terms with those dirty pirates... And by not on great terms I mean they hate them and want to destroy their existence. Why do you think this program exists? The Galactic Federation is trying to breed a strong group of bounty hunters loyal to them to aid in their battle with the pirates"

"Well you don't need to be all cocky with me... whatever your name is. I literally just got here." Samus wasn't normally one for being snippy, but this dude was seriously rubbing her the wrong way.

"No need to get defensive, space princess." Samus blushed at this nickname. "I'm Rundas! My home planet is Phrygisia but I've been training with the Federation for a while now. This is my first time at bounty hunting school though. I'm also going to be the best bounty hunter here, so yeah there's that. You may be a celebrity, Samus, but that doesn't mean you're better than me!"

"Okay, Rundas, I wasn't undermining your power or anything. I didn't even know I had a reputation."

"Well you do. And because of that I am naming you my archrival. You better look out princess, because I will be coming for you." With that, Rundas shot her a final smirk and glided away by shooting ice underneath his feet and sliding on it…

_Well this will be an interesting experience, especially if the other students are anything like that icy bastard…_

_xxxxx_

Samus sat on the newly made bed in her room, and began to process everything that had happened to her today. How did the Galactic Federation know her story? She didn't feel comfortable with random people knowing her sorrows nor assuming she was some all-powerful threat to them because of her survival. I mean, she knew she was powerful but wanted to prove her self rather than have to fit into a reputation. She felt like she had already made enemies and it wasn't even the end of day one! All she wanted to do was peacefully train and pay no attention to the people around her, but now she felt like she had a huge target on her back. There could be dangerous people out there targeting her. And she wasn't even thinking about Rundas. Sure he was cocky, but she didn't actually feel threatened by him. In fact, she sort of enjoyed his presence and the confident air about him. But she would refrain from befriending him or any of the other students. This experience is all about becoming stronger, not letting people grow on her…

While Samus was still lost in thought, her door suddenly flew open. Standing in the door way was none other than her cocky new acquaintance.

"RUNDAS!" she yelled. "Don't you know its rude to walk into a girls room unannounced?! How did you even know I live here?"

"Now is not the time for questions. It is 5:00! I was waiting for you to come out for the meeting but you never showed up. We need to go there now."

"Oh crap!" Samus jumped out of bed, threw her hair in a ponytail, and ran out the door nearly slamming into Rundas. _She couldn't be late! All eyes would be on her anyway and she couldn't embarrass herself on the first day!_

"Hey princess, wait up!" Rundas called from behind her, running to catch up with her. "And do I at least get a thank you?"

**_A/N_**

**_Well how was it? I hope you liked my portrayal of Samus and Rundas. I am a new author and am completely open to suggestions, so please review! I am very busy and will only continue this story if people like it/ can see it going somewhere. _**


	2. Its Admiral Dillon!

_**A/N: Well I decide to write another chapter! Thanks everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate it!**_

The room was full of aspiring bounty hunters, literally of all shapes and sizes. Some were socializing while others were standing off on their own, glowering at their competition. Samus herself could feel a pair of sharp eyes nearly penetrating her backside with their gaze, and she turned around to meet them. A purplish looking bounty hunter was glaring daggers at her, surrounded by five other large male hunters who were chattering amongst themselves, unaffected by everyone else in the room. A pinkish, iridescent female was clung onto him, shooting him an inquisitive look as he continued to stare down Samus.

"Rundas, who is that?" she whispered as they entered the room, sounding a bit more apprehensive than she would like to. Samus was by no means scared, but she really wasn't used to being around this many people, especially this hostile.

Rundas scoffed. "Oh, that's Sylux. He's really not as cool as he looks. I could take him any day. Pay no mind to him."

"Well that look he is giving me isn't very inviting," Samus stated cooly.

"Oh come on, don't be scared by him. Just look at him, hiding behind his cool little posse. The guy obviously can't fend for himself!" sneered Rundas, giving Samus a comforting pat on back.

Samus immediately jumped away from him "Who said I was scared?" she blurted, her eyes narrowing at Rundas. _She would show no signs of weakness to this arrogant... whatever he is_!

"Relax, Princess! I was just messing with you. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the galaxy."

Before Samus could retort, Admiral Dillon began to speak. "Welcome, everyone! You have all been gathered here because with the right training you all have the potential to become excellent bounty hunters. The Galactic Federation has carefully each and every one of you to participate in our program, so get excited!"

Sylux's snort of laughter could be heard by Samus, along with his whispers to girl still clung onto him. "What is this, a pep rally? I have absolutely no respect for this so called admiral, he is just as pathetic as all the others. I shouldn't have to put up with this to become the worlds most feared and powerful bounty hunter! Except you, Gandrayda, you will be my hot, almost as powerful sidekick. " The girl let out an annoying giggle and kissed him on the cheek.

Rundas made a gagging noise. "Why is it that the girls only like the assholes, and not want to settle for a nice guy like me?" All Samus could do was reply with an exasperated look.

Admiral Dillon had not heard this exchange, as he was still cheerily going on about what is to be expected at bounty hunting school. In summary, the potentials would train for a four-month period and then be tested at the end. Not everyone was expected pass, and usually only a few skilled hunters who had undergone multiple trials would. Some of the potentials were here for their third or fourth session while others were just beginning, like Samus and Rundas.

"Well this is awesome! Now I get to show everyone how I am going to pass my first time around!" Rundas said while grinning. Well at least Samus thought he was grinning because it was difficult to see his face through his visor. Once again, all Samus could do was shoot him an exasperated look.

xxxx

_**That was a short chapter, but I just wanted to update so ya'll know that I am continuing with this story. I cant wait to see where it goes!**_


	3. You Don't Mess with the Space Princess

_**A/N: Oh hi everyone! Sorry for the hiatus, I got distracted and honestly forgot I began to write this fic (I'm more of a reader than a writer). I came back to the Metroid section and saw all the great reviews, so I will continue to write! I need a break from schoolwork anyway... So here it goes!**_

After the meeting, everyone was served dinner. Samus sat alone. To her surprise and maybe sorrow, Rundas had decided to sit at Sylux's table. Sylux himself was currently alternating his glare between Rundas and herself. Gandrayda still clung to him.

"Some friend…" she sighed aloud_. Wait... did she just almost consider Rundas a friend? That was not okay. She couldn't have friends. Not after the pain she suffered. She had to keep telling herself not to make friends. Her life was a mission. The people in it were only her foes or allies, but not her friends…_

"Um... is it okay if I sit here?" intruded a hesitant voice. Samus, still in her frantic train of thought, shot the stranger a puzzled glance "Oh.. I'm.. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have come over here I'll just sit alone…" he continued.

"No sit here, I'm sorry! I was just trying to take everything in. I'm new here. I'm assuming you are too since you would approach someone that you don't know?" replied Samus.

Her new acquaintance looked down with an embarrassed and distressed look. Well that's what his look would be if the guy's face was able to show an any form of expression. He was completely robotic! "N…no. This is my 4th year here. I haven't graduated. I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this and being so depressing. I don't even know your name!"

"My name is Samus Aran and…"

Before she could finish introducing herself, the robot suddenly jumped and his body began making frantic, whirring sounds. "Samus Aran!? The famous orphan bounty hunter? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have approached you so casually. I.. I just thought you were a lonely new potential who needed someone to talk to."

Samus replied with a gentle laugh. "Well I definitely am I lonely new potential. And I appreciate you coming over to talk to me. What is your name? And if you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

His mechanical mayhem (seriously, that's what it looked like) calmed down as he adapted to Samus's gentle demeanor. "Sorry about that, I've had this body for awhile now but sometimes it reacts poorly to my emotions. And I didn't know someone so famous could be so nice. I'm Ghor. And I'm actually a human. The first year I came to here my body got… well… blown to pieces during a mission. They were able to salvage my brain and a few other bits of my body and well, here I am!"

Samus noted that as soon as he felt more comfortable around her, Ghor's behavior became friendlier and less timid. He explained how it took a year to learn how to use his body and another year to learn how to use it in bounty hunting; by programming himself into armor that he created himself. "I'm sorry about your body." She replied rather awkwardly. She wasn't sure if she should pry more about the accident due to he panic he exhibited previously. "I think it's really cool that you make your own armor. You seem to be very talented."

Ghor appeared to be taken aback. "Why… thank you Samus" he choked. To Samus, it really looked like there were tears of oil beginning to well up in his mechanical eyes. Or is that just a robot cliché? Ghor collected himself and continued "People normally focus on asking about the accident rather than how I've adapted to it. I think they tune out the rest of it and focus in on the part where my body explodes…"

Samus wasn't sure if this was a laughing matter, but she couldn't help but let out a chuckle at this robot's dry delivery. To her relief, Ghor returned the laugh. _Well if he has already survived death once, maybe it'll be safe to befriend him…_

Their moment was soon interrupted by someone rather rudely clearing their throat. Next to the table stood Rundas. "Samus, why are you with such a weakling? Baby Boltz here isn't anywhere near as strong as you. He's not worth a single second of your life, in fact I don't know why I am even over here wasting my time."

"Well Rundas," retorted Samus, "You have your own group over there. A "posse" as you called it before as I do so recall. So why don't you go back over to them and become a minion of the guy that you were not so long ago threatening and calling an asshole."

Rundas took a step back, hands up in the air in surrender. "Eaaaaaaaasy there, princess. No need to get jealous. Relax, I'm still on your side. I was just trying to get to know the enemy. You know, to be strategic and all that stuff."

"Since when have there been sides, Rundas? I'm not here to make friends nor am I here to make enemies. So please stop this delusional war you are starting with Sylux and get over it. Also feel free to get over yourself while you're at it." Okay, Samus sounded pretty mean but the dude was asking for it! Poor Ghor was just slumped back in his chair and looking afraid and helpless. He really did need to work on his self-confidence… But that didn't warrant mean name-calling!

Rundas responded by bursting into laughter. "Man oh man, I sure did choose the best ally and arch rival around. The girl knows how to stick up for herself."

"Rundas, I do not need your flattery. In fact, what I do need is for you to leave me alone. I do not want to get involved in your antics. Syllux has done nothing wrong to me. Yes, he does keep glaring at me but that's all because of my apparent reputation."

"Actually, Aran, I do very much intend to do wrong to you." Samus whipped around in her chair to come face to face with Syllux, standing menacingly close to her. His minions flanked him and Gandrayda still clung to him, but she didn't make eye contact with Samus. In fact, she looked pretty uncomfortable.

"And why do you exactly intend to do wrong to me?" Samus retorted. _If I show weakness, it will be like the day my life changed. I showed weakness then. I can't, and I won't, show weakness ever again,_

"Because, you blonde bimbo, I rule this place. You're stirring up a lot of talk, and I don't like it. The only person talked about should be me, Sylux, the greatest bounty hunter in the universe."

Ghor quietly excused himself to his room. Rundas , however, became visibly angered at Syllux's hateful words. "How about you be quiet, Sylux. Samus is way stronger than you. In fact, she may be the only person stronger than me. Maybe. If I recall correctly, you failed bounty hunting school last year due to having no code of honor. I may be a cocky bastard, but I do know honor and how it is just as important as physical strength!"

"Oh yeah I'll show you physical strength!" shouted Sylux as he forcefully shoved Rundas, sending him flying across the room and against a wall. At this point, everyone in the cafeteria was watching them. _And to thing think Samus wanted to fly under the radar.._

"Rundas!" shouted Samus worriedly in his direction. He was quite obnoxious, but she didn't want to see him hurt, especially after he had stood up for her.

Syllux gave her a sneer, summoned his followers with a cocky hand gesture, and walked out of the room. "See ya bimbo. I hope that taught you rejects a lesson." Samus remained in her place fuming and at a loss for words.

Rundas reappeared at her side, rubbing his head and grimacing in pain. "So you still don't want to make enemies, Samus?"

"Oh, I still don't want to make enemies. But I never said anything about retaliating against someone who makes an enemy out of me." _Conflict was bad, but weakness was never an option!_

Rundas gave her a smile and a thumbs up. "Then lets get on it! We have an galaxy sized asshole to take down!"

_**A/N: Now Samus is seeming more like herself! I changed Ghor's backstory slightly to better fit the story. You'll learn more about the accident later on.**_


	4. Team Ghorunmus

"When you said we would go after Sylux, I didn't think that involved so much waiting around," quipped Rundas to a silently meditating Samus. "Your silence doesn't phase me Samus, I will keep bothering you until you agree to come up with a plan of action."

Samus reluctantly opened her eyes. "Rundas, I'm busy mediating. You should be relaxing too. It's only the second day of school and I'm already worn out. We've been doing so much recently that revenge plotting hasn't exactly been the first thing on my mind."

And it had been a busy couple of days. The hunters had to sit through hours of lectures about bounty hunting code, Galactic Federation history, and tips to being a successful bounty hunter. The latter was obviously the most intriguing to Samus, but she still wished there was more time in the day to actually train. Most of the work outside of the classroom for the first few weeks would be intense PT to prepare them for upcoming tests and missions. They were woken up at 6 am to go on a 5 mile run. Between lectures, they were drilled by Admiral Dillon and a few GF Troopers, whose names she honestly do not remember.

"We gotta make sure you all are in tip top shape for the trials!" crowed the overly enthusiastic admiral. Rundas had said to her in a false chirpy voice, "Well if this guy is the one to drill us we might as well just be doing trust falls and team bonding activities! How fun!"

"Excuse me, Phygrisian, what did you say?" replied the admiral, still grinning widely. "Oh did you want to demonstrate our first drill? Thank you so much for volunteering!"

Samus remembered watching him run back in forth carrying a humongous log, an she didn't know whether to feel sorry for Rundas or chastise him for his big mouth….

"Samus. Hey. Samus! Did you just hear what I said?"

Samus was jolted out of her silent reflection and turned her attention to Rundas. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"I should be used to that by now."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh it always seems that you are thinking about something. But whatever. What I was saying is we should go talk to your little robot friend Ghor and see if he wants in on our little Sylux mission. Which is what it is, Samus. This is our first mission as bounty hunter potentials and though Admiral Butterflies and Flowers didn't assign it, I think it is a legitimate as a mission can be! Ghor may not be cool and powerful like us, but we could definitely use his brains."

Though Rundas and Samus weren't on the same page as the Sylux problem, they both wanted more hands on bounty hunting action rather than being mentally and physically overworked.

"Missions are going to be tiring and demand a lot of mental and physical balance," the admiral had explained earlier that day in a more serious note. "We want to make sure each of you are prepared. We don't want to have any unnecessary accidents."

Samus remembered how Ghor had looked down sadly at this statement. _I'll have to ask him more about what happened eventually_. Ghor, however, was thriving in the classroom environment. He seemed to know everything about the Galactic Federation. Samus knew that if he could match his brains with confidence, he would become a very powerful bounty hunter. It would be good to include him as an ally. _But not a friend…_

"Samus… you're doing it. AGAIN. Now answer me, are we going to talk to Ghor?"

"Okay, lets go find him. I think he is in his room." She replied.

Rundas did have a point. Plotting against Sylux would be an invigorating experience. She needed to keep her senses sharp and the way things were going now she would keep getting more and more worn down.

"Well let's get going now!" said the ever-impatient Rundas. Samus gave him a tight nod and lead him to Ghor's room.

xxx

"You want ME to go against the most powerful and the most cruel person at this school?" questioned a perplex Ghor.

Rundas snorted. "No, no. We are not asking you to go against me. We are asking you to go up against Sylux!"

Samus rolled here eyes at Rundas's not so subtle implication. "You honestly don't have to, Ghor. We just thought it would be good to include you because you're definitely the smartest person here. I understand if you're nervous."

"Samus, I am much more than nervous. Sylux isn't just cruel; he's dangerous. I don't need to be exposing myself to unnecessary danger, especially in the condition I'm in."

"Yeah what even happened to you anyway," asked Rundas rather callously. 

"That really isn't polite," interjected Samus giving her head a disappointed shake.

Ghor chuckled. "People ask me all the time what happened. I'm used to explaining it. During my evaluation mission as a potential, I was sent to investigate an abandoned Space Pirate base that was rumored to have valuable weaponry. Little did I, or the Galactic Federation, know that the whole place was booby-trapped and set to explode. Somehow the GF managed to preserve my consciousness and a couple of vital organs and reconstruct me into a cyborg."

Rundas looked at him in disbelief. "I honestly didn't think was possible, Ghor. Geez that sucks."

"It wouldn't normally be possible! But the base was also built over a store of a glowing blue liquid called Phazon. I would explain what Phazon is but nobody even knows what it can do, just that it has an incredible, untapped potential. Somehow this Phazon was able to link with my consciousness and preserve it until the GF found it in the form of a glowing orb. I won't go into detail about the body parts…"

"Yes, please don't," blurted Samus and Rundas nearly simultaneously. The two of them looked at each other an exchanged a brief grin.

Ghor gave them a dry look but then continued on with his story. "Anyway, I took a break from the academy to learn how to use my new body. I studied up on technology and worked tirelessly at upgrading the equipment that now makes up my body to its best form. In my free time, I read up on Galactic Federation history to see if there were any records of past experimentation with Phazon."

"So you're kinda like a human experiment. Cool!" said Rundas.

"Rundas, calling people experiments isn't polite," chastised Samus. _When will this guy ever learn to be a decent being…_

"As abrupt as Rundas sounds, he isn't wrong," continued Ghor. "I've been unable to find any other situations like mine, and I'm sure I'm not the only one. It perplexes me why the GF is keeping this so hidden."

Samus stopped to ponder this. The GF seemed to be an honest organization but all organizations have their secrets.

"So are you in?" asked Rundas, once again interrupting Samus's thoughs.

Ghor looked down pensively, eventually responding "I'm in. Might as well take down a bully while I'm here. This is kind of like an unofficial mission."

Rundas high-fived him. "You bet it is! Now where should we begin?"

Ghor's mechanical features formed what would be a mischievous grin on a human. "I know exactly what we can do to bring down our little friend."

_A/N _

_Hi I'm back! What is Ghor's plan? The action will start soon, I promise!_


	5. Ghor Gets Kinda Sassy

"Ghor, you savage, I never thought you would come up with a plan like THAT!"

"Rundas, I've had to put up with this guy for a whole year. If you knew what I've seen you would understand the shift in my personality from pacifist to warlord!"

The ever-rational Samus shot both Rundas and the obviously pleased with himself Ghor skeptical looks. "Are you sure that's good idea? It's pretty extreme and if we get caught we might as well start digging our graves.

"Relax princess it's three of us and one of him! I don't count his cronies and leech as threats or even people so we don't have to worry about them," replied Rundas with his typical cocky tone.

Basically, Ghor proposed that they sneak into Sylux's room and severely disable his weaponry. What made it so extreme is that in 2 weeks, after the classroom and PT portion of their training, there will be an event where every potential would declare their weapon, show it off, and essentially be bound to it for the rest of this round of schooling exactly as it was. "Bounty hunter's must learn to work with what they have, because in some situations you won't have a choice. If you fail to pass this time around, as most of you will since the majority of you are rookies, you may select a different weapon the following round. You should be working on your weaponry between your sessions. And remember; even though you are allowed one weapon you still have your bodies. So make use of those bad boys!" Admiral Dillon had crooned when he made the announcement. According to Ghor, the older potentials had an advantage because they had more time to work on their weapons throughout their multiple years. Sylux was no exception to this. Apparently after his failure last year he had worked tirelessly on making his weapon into the self proclaimed most powerful and deadly.

"Well out of the many problems I see with this plan, one of the most important is the fact that his precious, "deadly", weaponry isn't going to just be sitting out on his nightstand," implored Samus.

Ghor chuckled to himself. "Samus, do you really think I haven't thought this through. Geez I'm not Rundas!" Rundas opened his mouth to defend himself but Ghor immediately apologized, blushed, and continued. "Sylux did awful things to me last year. I won't go into detail about them, but I have fantasizing his downfall in my head for awhile. I-I just never thought I would have the neither guts nor resources to turn my fantasies into reality. But with you guys, that might be possible."

Rundas shot him a grin. Samus also couldn't help but smile at the delighted Ghor. He really was beginning to open up. _They both make great allies. All hunters need allies, they don't necessarily have to be friends…_

"Anyway, after hearing him brag on and on about his new and improved weapon, I sneakily put a camera on him and watched as he ventured down an empty hallway and into a hidden room. The footage showed him approaching a vault that he opened using a code. My systems should be able to analyze his fingerprint residue to determine what the code. He stored the previous version of his weapon, a simple blaster, in the vault. I'm safely assuming that that's where he still keeps it. Once we get to it, I will disable it!"

"So some secret agent spy shit, nice one Bolts," mused Rundas. "I am totally down! What about you Samus?"

"Isn't that considered stalking, Ghor? And how do you know for sure his weapon is still there? What if it's a trap and he knew you were watching him?"

"Now, now Sammy girl, a bounty hunter doesn't ask that many questions! When on a real mission, you just gotta ACT!" cooed Rundas in an Admiral Dillon-esque tone "Come on Samus, loosen up a little. I bet under that sullen and stuck up exterior that you are a real badass."

"What the hell did you just call me, Ice Boy? But I appreciate the Dillon imitation you should consider acting if you don't make it as a bounty hunter."

"Now, THAT'S the Samus I am talking about. And I appreciate the compliment about my extraordinary talents, but I will 100% make it as a bounty hunter. I will be the best damn bounty hunter the universe has even encountered!"

Ghor chuckled and added, "Also, I don't think Sylux has the brain capacity to consciously deceive someone."

"If this punk even has Baby Boltz throwing out insults then obviously he deserves this. Now what do you say, Samus? Are you with us, or are you WITH us?"

Samus sighed and finally gave in. "Fine. But only because he really doesn't deserve to be a Federation recognized bounty hunter." She then turned to Rundas with a mischevious grin, "And not that I need to prove this to you, but I am not sullen and I am not stuck up. Yes, I like to keep to myself but I would be afraid to be my enemy right now."

"As would I," added Ghor, voice trembling for effect.

"Oh no! You have me shaking in my armor, Princess," teased Rundas. "But yeah, I would hate to be Sylux right now; being the enemy of the great Samus Aran and all."

Samus beamed at her two unlikely fri… allies. "Well I'm glad we are all on the same page. Now let's bring Sylux down! And please don't call me Princess anymore."

"Noted. We strike at midnight!" cheered Rundas.

XXXXXX

The hallway that Ghor instructed them to go down was gray and bleak and appeared to never be used. It was located at the very back of the base and required travel down three main halls and then down two barely used ones. Because it was around midnight, even the main halls were completely empty. Dripping water and the pitter-patter of scurrying rats could be heard throughout. It was a stark contrast to the rest of the high tech base and one had to wonder if Sylux planned it to be that way. In fact, how did he even have access to this hall and the ability to have his own vault here? And of course, Rundas had to remark that they weren't just normal spies, but medieval spies exploring a creepy dungeon to sabotage an evil dragon. This lead Samus to remark that he needed to grow up, as well as wonder how Rundas knew about the earth Middle Ages despite hailing from Phygris. The two realized they had fallen slightly behind Ghor as he was excitedly skipping ahead of them. "I know Bolts is, well, Bolts," whispered Rundas. "But I didn't take him as the skipping type."

"Yeah, but he's probably just really happy he's finally about to take down his bully"

"So if I remember correctly he went into the third room on the left, through that old wooden door over there," explained Ghor.

"All of the doors are old and wooden, Bolts"

"Well do all the doors lead to the third room on the left, Ice Brain?"

"Touche."

"Rundas, do you even know how to be quiet?" chided Samus. _Though she didn't expect Ghor to respond with such a snarky remark without an apology, he really is opening up more._

"Well Pri… er I mean Samus, the ability to fill silence with words is one of my many remarkable talents."

" I wouldn't call being annoying a talent. But I appreciate you learning how to address me by my name. One gold star for you!"

Before Rundas could retort Ghor stopped at the destination door, a wooden disaster ridden with splinters. "Alright who is opening this disgusting door?"

"This was your idea Bolts, I think you should do it. And don't be such a girl about it."

"Well you can stand guard then, Mr. Tough Guy, Samus and I will go in and I will break into the vault."

"Cool! It knows how to insult! Well, King Bolts, if a scary rat even dares to approach I will fight him off. It's an honor to serve you, my liege," mocked Rundas.

Ghor ignored his jabs and opened the door. Inside was the same vault that Samus had assumed he had described earlier.

"So how exactly do you plan on getting the code?" asked Samus turning to the keypad and examining it.

"Well that's easy-peasy," giggled Ghor in a high pitch girly voice. _"_The owner of this safe trusts me, so he tells me EVERYTHING including his secret code."

Samus whipped around to see the iridescent pink Sylux leech, also known as Gandrayda, was standing where Ghor had once been.

"Hey, Sammy, nice to finally meet you!"

**A/N: *****gasp***** Where is Ghor? And is Gandrayda on their side now or being a loyal minion to Sylux? Find out next time in….. Bounty Hunting School!**


End file.
